A patent relating to a medical tape preparation employing a pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising a mixture of two different pressure-sensitive adhesives is known (see Patent document 1), which is a tape preparation comprising a copolymer obtained by copolymerizing a carboxyl or hydroxyl group-containing monomer and a (meth)acrylic acid ester, and a copolymer obtained by copolymerizing a nitrogen-containing monomer with no salt structure on the side chains and a (meth)acrylic acid ester, which are crosslinked using an external crosslinking agent, but the copolymers used differ from those in the medical tape preparation of the invention and an external crosslinking agent is also not used for crosslinking according to the invention.
A patent relating to a medical patch employing a methacrylic-based polymer or vinyl acetate-based polymer and a copolymer obtained by copolymerizing a portion of the polymer component with a perfluoroalkyl(meth)acrylate ester is also known (see Patent document 2). However, the medical patch has different adhesion on the front and back sides of the pressure-sensitive adhesive, with essentially no adhesion on either the front or back, and it therefore differs substantially from the medical tape preparation of the invention.
Adhesives comprising a copolymer including 2-acetoacetoxyethyl methacrylate ester are also known (see Patent documents 3 and 4). However, these adhesives are used as coatings or adhesives and not as medical tape preparations. Moreover, no medical tape preparation is known that employs a pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising a mixture of a pressure-sensitive adhesive composed of a copolymer containing 2-acetoacetoxyethyl methacrylate ester, with another acrylic-based pressure-sensitive adhesive.    [Patent document 1] JP 2000-44904 A    [Patent document 2] JP 2000-38337 A    [Patent document 3] JP 7-57863 B    [Patent document 4] JP 6-108033 A